Seed of Memory
by Samura G
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha cae bajo un encantamiento que lo hace olvidar completamente a Kikyou. Pero..¿Es realmente lo que quiere Kagome? Situado después de " La decisión instintiva de Kagome"
1. Prologo

Bueno, antes que nada Inuyasha no me pertenece y ésta historia tampoco, es de **Misarae**la cual me dio permiso de traducirla ^^

Aclarado eso...¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong>Seed of Memory<strong>

Por Misarae

**Prologo**

_Cuidado con los regalos de los Shikigamis._

"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?"

Kaede acababa de regresar de su trabajo en la villa para encontrarse dos jóvenes muchachas en la entrada de su cabaña. La esterilla se balanceaba un poco, lo que decía que habían estado adentro. Le tomó un poco reconocerlas, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso inconscientemente en una pose defensiva a pesar de su falta de armas.

La chica con el cabello separado en dos coletas solo la miró, mientras su compañera, vestida de amarillo, se inclinaba respetuosamente "No venimos a pelear, Kaede-sama"

"Entonces podrían explicarme qué hacían en mi cabaña"

La chica de amarillo de inclinó de nuevo "No queríamos faltarle al respeto. Simplemente vinimos para compensar a la villa por la tierra que tomamos"

"¿Qué hicieron con la tierra de la tumba de mi hermana?"

"Su hermana la necesitaba"

"¡Asuka!" Chilló la muchacha de amarillo.

Las cejas de Kaede se elevaron con sorpresa "¿Mi hermana sigue con vida?"

La chica de nombra Azuka asintió, los lazos que mantenían su cabello lejos de su cara se menearon un poco "Por ahora. No tiene que preocuparse"

Kaede se acercó más, algo en su nombre se le hacía familiar. Luego sintió el aura que las rodeaba "Son los Shikigami de mi hermana ¿no es así'"

Asuka asintió, y su compañera se inclinó de nuevo.

La mirada de Kaede se suavizó "Si tu eres Asuka," Kaede se dirigió a la chica de azul, recibiendo un asentimiento "¿entonces tu debes ser Kochou?" preguntó a la chica de amarillo.

"Si" Kochou miró a Azuka "Te dije que nos reconocería"

"Hump. Hemos terminado de todos modos"

"¿No se quedarán después de haber venido hasta acá?" Preguntó Kaede.

Kochou sacudió la cabeza "Nuestra ama se drena al tenernos tal lejos. Debemos volver, Por favor, confíe en que su hermana está bien, gracias a la ayuda de la miko Kagome."

"Medio miko" Se burló Asuka, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Kochou.

"Buenas tardes" Se despidió Kochou con una inclinación final, antes de elevarse. Asuka la siguió en silencio. Ambas hicieron su camino al noreste.

Kaede las observó hasta que fueron dos pequeños puntos en el cielo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ajustó su canasto de hierbas y entró en su cabaña. Una vez que dejó su trabajo lejos, decidió espiar lo que dejaron las Shikigamis. Su frente se arrugó con confusión cuando notó el tazón de madera con umeboshi que fue dejado dentro, junto a la puerta.

Kaede hizo una mueca mientras recogía el tazón el suelo antes de que alguien tropezará con el. Guardándolo lejos, en un estante mientras decidía que hacer con esas cosas asquerosas.

¡Ella odiaba el umeboshi!

* * *

><p>Yeeeey! Bueno, pues ésta historia me gustó mucho mucho mucho ¡demasiado! Y la autora fue muy amable en dejar que la traduzca C: Así que<p>

**Thank you Misarae! **

Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. :DD


	2. Capítulo 1- Pagando el precio

InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y tampoco la historia, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo uno<em>**

_Pagando el precio._

InuYasha aumento la velocidad sobre las copas de los árboles para no perder de vista a una sobrecargada Kirara. Shippou flotaba junto a él cada vez que podía, a veces solo o llevando a Kagome. Podía sentir el escalofrío que le provocaba el aire recorriendo su espina, su espalda se sentía incluso más vacía que su corazón en esos momentos. Kikyou simplemente se levantó y se fue, dejando a Kagome para que le diera el mensaje de que estaba bien. Sabía que Kikyou podía ser fría, pero eso iba más allá ¡Él había estado demasiado tiempo preocupado! Otro escalofrío lo sacudió. No se había dado cuenta lo acostumbrado que estaba de llevar a Kagome en su espalda. Su proclamación de que lo odiaba, justo después de la desaparición de Kikyou, de verdad lo hirió. Y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no podía culparla por negarse a ir en su espalda. Eso también significaba que aun no lo perdona, si es que algún día llegará a hacerlo.

Le tomó todo su autocontrol el evitar pedir que pararan, pero inclusive él pudo sentir lo bajo que estaba el reiki de Kagome después de lo que sea que haya hecho para sanar a Kikyou. Normalmente el nunca, jamás propondría desviarse de su misión, pero insistió en regresar a la aldea de Kaede para descansar.

Okey, en realidad lo que salió de su boca fue "Si Kagome no tiene su máximo poder cuando encontremos a Naraku ¡podría escaparse de nuevo!" casi lo mismo.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, de todos modos. Tenía la esperanza que cuando Kagome se sintiera mejor entendiera lo que trato de decir de verdad intentando no demostrar debilidad. Estaba siendo _amable_.

Sobre Kirara, Sango sostenía las manos de Kagome al rededor de su cintura, dejando que se relaje y duerma un poco. Usualmente Sango viaja delante de Miroku, pero desde que ellos eran practicamnte prometidos, ella estaba consiente de que su mano aun estaba _maldita_, y lo último que Kagome necesitaba en éste momento era un monje libidinoso atosigandola. Sabía que Kirara no las dejaría caer.

"Me gustaría gritarle "¡Arrepientete!" pero seguramente se rompería el cuello" observó Miroku.

"Merece pensar en lo que hizo" Le respondió Sango firmemente "¡Es un insensible!"

"Pero, ¿no fue su idea el regresar a la aldea de Kaede?"

"Es la única razón por la que no le he dicho a Kirara que lo arroje por un acantilado" replicó "Debería de estar agradecido con Kagome por ser una gran persona y no acabar con Kikyou mientras estaba débil"

Miroku parpadeo "Muy cruel, Sango"

Sango bufó "Kagome ha sido herida lo suficiente Houshi-sama. Todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz"

"El corazón de un hombre es una cosa complicada" Menciono Miroku con aire sabio.

"Deja de defenderlo. No estoy de humor para oírlo; no cuando lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana casi muere dos veces para salvar a su rival de amores, y el idiota al que ama se niega a reconocerlo"

Miroku sabiamente reservo sus pensamientos para él después de eso.

"¡Ya casi estamos en la villa!" Anunció Shippou balanceándose en el hombro de Sango después de deshacer su transformación de globo rosa.

Sango acarició el lomo de Kirara "Gracias por soportar ésto, Kirara"

Kirara rugió en asentimiento.

* * *

><p>Kaede se sorprendió, pero estuvo agradecida de verlos de vuelta tan pronto, aunque la forma en la que frunció el ceño al ver a una durmiente Kagome hizo que la preocupación de todos aumentara e nuevo.<p>

"¿Cree que estará bien, Kaede-sama?" Preguntó Miroku.

Kagome se había negado a despertar una vez que habían llegado. Sin decir nada, InuYasha la quitó del lomo de Kirara, cargándola en sus brazos. Ahora que estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede, la dejó en el futón como le indicó, después retrocedió.

Kaede la examinó, su cara poniéndose más sombría con cada momento que pasaba. "Su reserva de energía espiritual está casi agotada ¿Qué pasó?"

"Kagome-chan es la única que sabe todos los detalles" respondió Sango "Pero aparentemente encontró a Kikyou herida y casi muerta. Usó su poder espiritual para sanarla, solo para que la perra desagradecida desapareciera" Sango parpadeo y se sonrojó al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo "¡Lo siento!"

Kaede le quitó importancia "Mi hermana nunca ha sido de las que demuestran gratitud, y te duele ver que la amabilidad de Kagome sea tan poco agradecida. No te culpo por tu elección de palabras" Kaede negó "Lo único que podrá curar a Kagome será el tiempo. Su cuerpo actualmente está trabajando muy duro para reponer la energía que gastó. Puede pasar un día o dos antes de que recupere la conciencia"

InuYasha le daba la espalda a casi todos en la cabaña, pero Kaede notó como sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Genial. Más retrasos. Me aseguraré de que tenemos suficientes suministros para cuando finalmente nos volvamos a poner en marcha" dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

"¿Pero qué..."

Miroku colocó una mano en el hombro de Sango "Déjalo ir, Sango. Es lo único que podemos hacer por él ahora"

"Bien"

"¿Por qué no se relajan un poco?" sugirió Kaede "Estoy segura que Kagome no fue la única que drenó sus energías en sus aventuras recientes"

"Buena idea, Kaede-sama. Ayudaré a Sango a relajarse..."

"Tócame, y serás hombre muerto"

Miroku levantó sus manos en señal de paz "Solo estaba sugiriendo una técnica de meditación"

"Seguro era eso"

Sus voces se perdieron en la deriva antes de que Shippou saltara al futón dónde dormía Kagome "¿De verdad estará bien?"

Kaede le dio su mejor sonrisa "Lo estará. Sólo denle tiempo para descansar. No hay de que preocuparse"

Sin embargo, Shippou hizo su cama con Kaede y Kagome ésa noche acurrucándose cerca del pecho de Kagome para poder oír el latido de su corazón y su respiración.

* * *

><p>"¡Han sido tres malditos días! ¡Ya debería de estar despierta!"<p>

"Ya, ya, InuYasha" Dijo Miroku, tratando en vano de controlar a su volátil amigo "¿Necesito recordarte que a pesar de ser una miko, es solamente una humana? Ademas, tu oíste lo que dijo Kaede-sama, no solo drenó su reiki , si no que hasta yo pude sentir que se expuso un poco al miasma de Naraku. Su cuerpo no puede luchar contra el miasma sin drenar más sus reservas de poder espiritual"

InuYasha gruñó, no gustándole lo que estaba pasando. Ni un poquito. El día después de arribar a la villa, a Kagome le había dado una fiebre muy alta. Incluso se debatió entre llevarla a su propia época una vez que llegó a los 39°C, de acuerdo al termómetro que tenía en su mochila. Un grado más y lo hubiera hecho. La fiebre no subió durante la noche, ni en todo el día siguiente. Pero no fue hasta temprano en la mañana que se le bajó, pero seguía inconsciente.

La conciencia de InuYasha había estado molestándolo desde que la temperatura de Kagome empezó a subir. Había estado tan enfocado en Kikyou y su condición que había puesto la salud de Kagome en riesgo. Él creyó que estaba bien. Si tenía la energía para discutir con él, no había nada malo en ella. Alejó los pensamientos contrarios de su mente hasta la mañana siguiente en que ella despertó con su piel más pálida de lo normal. Aún así, no fue si no hasta más tarde ése día que sugirió un descanso y regresar a la villa de Kaede.

Ella es tan fuerte. Que el inclusive olvidó que en realidad es una frágil humana. Tal vez no sea el foco de los ataques de Naraku, pero sigue siendo una amenaza, y siendo honestos, ella es la más vulnerable de todos. Había estado tan obsesionado con prevenir la muerte de Kikyou a manos de Naraku por segunda vez, que casi ocasiona la de Kagome.

Estuvo cerca de perderla antes, al casi llegar tarde cuándo el extraño bebé trató de robar el corazón de Kagome. Aparentemente la lección que creyó aprender no le sirvió. Ahora de nuevo, ella estaba agotada, su cuerpo luchaba por sobrevivir ¿y él que hacía? ¡Reclamarle sobre Kikyou!

InuYasha golpeó la tierra antes de levantarse, sin decirle una palabra a nadie más. Le dio la espalda a Miroku, caminando hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

Miroku suspiró. El remordimiento de InuYasha era prácticamente una fuerza tangible irradiando ondas, y se encontró a sí mismo respirando más fácil ahora que su amigo había dejado el área. Sango pasaba su días lejos de InuYasha, y Shippou lo pasaba lejos de la aldea, solo regresando en la noche para acomodarse en el futón de Kagome.

Él rara vez rezaba tan temprano, pero aún así lo hizo, esperando que sus palabras sean escuchadas por un oído compasivo que pueda aliviar el sufrimiento de Kagome y traerla de vuelta con ellos.

* * *

><p>InuYasha se sentó junto a Kagome, observando su cara, que seguía un poco sonrojada. Su cabello era un desastre, exigiría un baño en cuanto despertara, esta seguro de eso. Trató de no pensar en como estaba vestida Kagome, su uniforme estaba limpio y doblado en una silla, uno de los kosodes que Kaede usaba cuando tenía aproximadamente la edad de Kagome era lo que la cubría. Es tan fácil de poner y quitar, considerando los muchos kosodes y mantas que ha mojado. InuYasha ignoró el calor que invadió sus mejillas mientras recordaba la vez que Kaede olvidó advertirle que se encontraban cambiandola. No es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, pero mientras más fuertes son sus sentimientos por ella, más rara es la forma en que la vista de su cuerpo lo afectaba.<p>

Miró al rededor, y viendo que no había nadie más en la cabaña, se permitió poner su mano en la cabeza de Kagome. Podía sentir el calor a través de su cabello, oler la enfermedad que aún estaba en ella.

"Lo siento" musitó, tan bajo que un humano normal no sería capaz de oírlo. Su vista se desvió a la estantería cercana, catalogando mentalmente las diferentes hierbas medicinales que reconocía. Sus ojos se posaron en algo que estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar en la cabaña de Kaede. Parpadeó. ¡Kaede odia el umeboshi!

Se puso de pie y oyó el gruñido de protesta de su estómago. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que había comido desde el incidente en las aguas termales. Agarró el cuenco de madera y lo olfateó. Olía muy fresco, lo suficiente para hacerle agua la boca. Probablemente un regalo de algún aldeano que no sabía cuanto odiaba Kaede las cosas agrías y saladas.

Convencido de que le estaba haciendo a Kaede un favor, InuYasha llevó el bowl con él de regreso junto a Kagome. Lo haría para no desmayarse del hambre, especialmente por que sabía que si lo hacía, Kagome escogería ése momento para levantarse.

Tomó una esquina del bowl y lo llevó a su boca, reusando cerrar sus ojos para saborear la mezcla de sal y ácido que viajaban por su lengua. Casi olvidaba lo bueno que era. Tan pronto como los resquicios de su primer bocado desaparecieron, tomó otro, y luego otro.

En el momento en el que casi se termina el tazón, su visión comenzó a nublarse. Se sintió mareado y adormilado, apenas consciente de algo, excepto de llevarse más fruta a su boca. Mientras se pasaba su último bocado, la oscuridad lo rodeó, y no supo nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan chan... pues he aquí otro capítulo :3<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2- Recuperandose y colapsando

Había un molesto ruido cerca de la conciencia de Kagome. Había estado a la deriva por un tiempo, exactamente cuánto, no sabía. Cada vez que trataba de abrirse paso a la superficie era jalada de nuevo hacia abajo. Estaba un poco avergonzada, ya que sabía de algún modo instintivo que éste era el resultado de haberse forzado demasiado al sanar a Kikyou. Ella podría no estar en perfecta sintonía con sus poderes espirituales, o no estar realmente entrenada para nada, pero estaba segura que las primeras veces que intentó despertar, simplemente no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Había dado todo su poder para salvar a la persona que más debería odiar.

Honestamente, no podía obligarse a odiar a Kikyou, no importaba que tan duro lo intente. Era dolorosamente obvio para ella que al menos en un tiempo, Kikyou amó a InuYasha, o por lo menos sintió alguna atracción por él de alguna manera. Ella era la primera amiga que tuvo. De no haber sido por la presencia de Kikyou en su vida, él no se hubiera abierto a ella tan rápido, o no aguantaría a Shippo, ni hubiera permitido que Miroku y Sango se unieran a su grupo.

Ella podría estar celosa, o en contra de la situación lo que quisiera, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Si kikyou muere, ella no podría vivir consigo misma.

El sonido molesto se convirtió en murmullos, y Kagome se empujó vacilante contra la burbuja que parecía haberse formado alrededor de su conciencia. Ésta vez, la burbuja explotó, trayendo el ruido hacia su conciencia.

— Silencio, por favor — Trató de decir, aunque sonó más cómo un gruñido, que como algo más.

Shippo la escuchó y la volteó a ver. En cuánto captó sus pequeños movimientos las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

— ¡Kagome! — Lloró, corriendo hacia ella y escalando por el frente de su kosode — ¡Estabamos tan preocupados!

— Bienvenida de vuelta, Kagome. — Dijo Sango gentilmente.

— Estamos felices de que esté con nosotros una vez más, Kagome-sama.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estás en mi cabaña, Kagome — Agregó Kaede — Por favor dime que no has comido de éste plato.

Kagome la miró de soslayo, dándose cuenta que Kaede sostenía un recipiente de madera — No, acabo de despertar. —

— Tal parece que InuYasha fue el púnico afectado — menciono la anciana mirando sobre su hombro.

— ¿InuYasha? ¿Está bien? — en su estado de semi-conciencia, se dio cuenta que podía ver las piernas de InuYasha atrás de las demás personas en la habitación. Intentó levantarse.

Shippo continuaba prendado de ella y Kaede intentó ayudarle.

— ¿Estás segura que puedes sentarte, Kagome-chan?

— Estoy algo mareada, y aún me siento débil — admitió.

— Entonces deberías acostarte pronto. Parece que un supuesto regalo que recibí podría ser una maldición.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Kagome tomando a Shippo y lo sentaba en su regazo, revolviéndole un poco su cabello.

Sango ladeo la cabeza, mientras tapaba los ojos de Miroku. Kagome miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no tenía puesto su uniforme de secundaria, y su kosode empezaba a deslizarse, dándole a Miroku un buen taco de ojo. Juntó los pliegues de la prenda lo más que pudo y miró a Miroku.

— Yo solo estaba apreciando la hermosa vista delante de mí.

— Si, seguro. — Agregó Sango, antes de bajar su mano. — Como sea, nadie sabe que pasó exactamente. Shippo vino primero, luego regresó corriendo y gritando con todo su ser que InuYasha había colapsado también. Lo hayamos acurrucado justo aquí. Sabes que tiene el sueño muy ligero, y no pudimos despertarlo, así que lo pusimos por allá.

— Ahora intentamos saber qué fue lo que lo dejó así— Finalizó Kaede.

Algo similar a un latigazo se sintió en algún lugar en el fondo del pecho de Kagome, en el sitio donde ella reconoció como el lugar donde sus poderes estaban cuando no los necesitaba. Mientras más mirara a InuYasha, más fuerte se volvía.

— Yo…siento algo.

Kaede la miró, evaluando la situación, y agregó — Todos, denle espacio a Kagome.

Lo hicieron, y Kagome gateó hasta InuYasha. Mientras más se acercaba, más intesta se volvía ésa sensación. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba allí, junto a él. Siguiendo sus instintos, se sentó de rodillas y tomó sus manos con las suyas.

Hubo un destello de luz, y los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron.

El grupo parpadeo, y Miroku y Kaede intercambiaron miradas. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

InuYasha parpadeó una vez, dos, y volteo la cara.

El corazón de Kagome latió veloz en su pecho. Nunca lo había visto tan abierto y vulnerable mientras estaba consiente. Su pulso se disparó mientras recordaba la última vez que la había visto con ésa intensidad.

Había sido justo antes de la resurrección de Kikyou, cuando estaba segura que iba a besarla.

Gritó cuándo se sintió envuelta en las grandes mangas de InuYasha, su cuerpo reaccionó un segundo después. Trató de recordar cómo respirar mientras sentía el aliento de InuYasha en su cuello, y se dio cuenta que estaba inhalando hondo, como si ella fuera un salvavidas.

— Gracias a Dios que estás bien — Dijo suavemente, antes de perder su pequeño lapso de conciencia y caer sobre ella.

Colapsó de repente, haciendo a todo el grupo acercarse rápidamente para acostarlo de nuevo. Kagome no podía ahuyentar el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lamento horrores la demora, he tenido demasiados problemas :c pero ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar, dado que perderé un año en la Universidad :'c jajaja ¡pero todo pasa por algo! así que ñee~

Además, tengo lap nueva y ahora ya tengo Word :DD ¡Viva! así que será más fácil hacer los capítulos. La historia de por si no es muy larga n.n

Espero que disfruten éste capitulo...

감사합니다. 우리는 읽고! ^^


	4. Capítulo 3- Realidad alterada

_**Capítulo tres**_

_Realidad alterada_

—InuYasha ha estado actuando raro desde ayer ¿no lo creen? — preguntó Kagome.

—...incluso para él — agregó Sango, antes de reírse cuándo Kagome la salpicó.

Ambas chicas estaban disfrutando de un pequeño tiempo de relajación. Meses atrás, encontraron unas aguas termales que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que un aldeano tardara un día en ir y venir, pero con una pequeña ayuda de Kirara tienen un perfecto lugar para bañarse. Mucho mejor que un río congelado.

Kagome al fin se sintió humana de nuevo, habiéndose deshecho de la suciedad y sudor. En algún momento empezó a traer esponjas, jabón y acondicionador para Sango, que una vez que los probó se enamoró de ellos. Esto hacía a Kagome sonreír cada vez que pensaba "la patea-traseros de Sango muestra más su lado femenino"

— Tenemos que descubrir que efectos causarán esos umeboshi en él.— dijo Sango sonando más seria — Además, Kaede no pudo encontrar algo mal con él después de despertar, algo tan poderoso como para noquearlo así debe de tener efectos secundarios.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Dijo Kagome — Al principio pensé que alguien quería jugarle una broma y había puesto una poción de amor en él, pero no parece ser el caso.

— No lo sé Kagome-chan, podrías tener razón, la manera en la que ha actuado contigo...

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Despertó ésa mañana en un futón ocupado por dos, y no se refería a que Shippo se haya unido a ella. La obvia diversión de Kaede no ayudó, la vieja miko se había estado riendo mientras preparaba el desayuno. Mientras más luchaba Kagome contra el abrazo que la pegaba a InuYasha, él más la apretaba contra sí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en su boca estaba plasmada una sonrisa arrogante. Tenía que admitirlo, si así es como se siente tener a alguien en tu espalda, no le extrañaba que disfrutara cargándola siempre.

Después del desayuno, InuYasha parecía haber desaparecido. No fue sino hasta medio día que se dio cuenta que él estaba en las copas de los árboles y techos de las cabañas, manteniendo un ojo en ella, pero sin decir nada. No sabía si debía sentirse alagada o nerviosa con sus acciones.

— Tal vez tengas razón Sango. Es decir, está prácticamente acosándome, pero ¿no crees que una poción del amor produciría más...efectos _directos_? — preguntó Kagome.

Sango meneó su cabeza lentamente

— Me temo que mi conocimiento de hierbas es limitada. ¿Le has mencionado tu teoría a Kaede?

— Ella es la que opina que no parece ser una poción de amor.

— Es realmente un misterio entonces. — Sango comenzó a levantarse pero Kagome la detuvo con un toque en su muñeca.

— Espera un segundo. — Dijo, después esperó un momento antes de decir con un tono calmado — Osuwari.

— ¡GAH! — un estallido y un destello rosa brilló en la orilla del río.

Sango jadeó y se sonrojó mientras se hundía aún más e el agua

— ¿InuYasha?

—InuYasha ¿cómo pudiste...espiar a mi amada prometida así? — la cabeza de Miroku apareció desde unos arbustos al otro lado de las termas.

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡Estuviste mirando a mi Kagome, bonzou!

_¿Suya?_ Kagome se sintió un poco débil.

— Si lo hice fue solo porque estaba en la línea de visión de mi Sango — objetó Miroku.

— Lo mismo digo.

Kagome podía sentir la tensión creciendo entre ambos lados de las termas. Suspiró, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sango

— Quédate aquí, voy a ponerle fin a esto.

— ¿Qué vas a...? ¡Kagome-chan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Lentamente y con calma, con una gracia que salió desde su interior, salió del agua, exponiéndose en toda su gloria.

Ciertamente la discusión paró en cuanto los ojos de Miroku salieron de sus órbitas y la mandíbula de InuYasha cayó al suelo.

Kagome siguió su camino hacia su bolsa, que estaba del lado de las termas de InuYasha. Se tomó su tiempo sacando su toalla y empezando a secarse.

Sango quedó estática, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Sabía que el cuerpo de Kagome se había desarrollado mucho últimamente, pero esto era demasiado. Por una vez, no culpó a Miroku de su lujuriosa examinación, dado que ella también no podía dejar de mirar.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué rayos están viendo? — Gruñó InuYasha

Miroku, alzando su mano, dijo con voz solemne:

— Si la hermosa dama está dispuesta a compartir sus virtudes con un humilde servidor, como yo ¿quién soy yo para negárselo?

InuYasha gruñó molesto antes de ir tras de Kagome, quien acababa de enrollarse una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Intentaba ponerse sus panties por debajo de la toalla cuando se vio repentinamente alzada.

— Kagome y yo necesitamos hablar, me aseguraré que vuelva a salvo. — Fue todo lo que dijo InuYasha mientras se alejaba con su premio.

Miroku volteo a ver a Sango

— ¿Nosotros debemos "hablar" también?

— Ni en tus sueños Miroku, y Kagome no es esa clase de personas.

— Ah, bueno, tenía que intentar. — Dijo desanimado bajando la mirada al suelo, y dejándola ahí, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido del agua cerca de él. Volteo a ver, sus cejas alzadas por la sorpresa cuándo una Sango cubierta solo con una toalla se detuvo a unos pasos de él — ¿Sango?

Sango se sonrojó ligeramente.

— No es que no te quiera, es sólo que conozco la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión, aún no es el momento para que empiece a tener a tus hijos.

— Sango…

— Tu toque pone mi cuerpo caliente — admitió mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla — Es más fácil de ignorar cuando tengo puesto mi traje de exterminadora por que disminuye el efecto, pero si tocas mi piel desnuda, no creo poder resistirlo.

Miroku tragó duro y carraspeó

— Entiendo. Y no, no he cambiado de opinión. — Se forzó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada — Ahora ve a vestirte.

Se quedó helado cuando unos cálidos labios se posaron en su frente.

— Gracias, Houshi-sama.

Sango fue por su ropa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de un árbol para vestirse. Miroku se quedó dónde estaba, luchando por mantenerse bajo control. Al menos ahora sabía porque Sango huía de él cada vez que la tocaba o hacía comentarios lujuriosos cerca de ella. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo el poder de la kaazana en la palma de su mano. Tenía que derrotar a Naraku pronto, así podría cumplir su promesa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

— ¡Bájame InuYasha!

InuYasha la ignoró para poder mantener el balance con Kagome en sus brazos y su gigantesca mochila en la espalda. La había agarrado mientras estaba distraída, sabiendo que su precioso baño ahora había acabado, tenían que hablar. La llevó a un claro muy familiar, la sentó en el suelo junto al Goshimboku.

Kagome apartó su cabello, ligeramente húmedo, de su cara y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

— Estás actuando muy extraño, Kagome.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que ha estado actuando raro.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kagome se cruzó sus brazos.

— Despertar ésta mañana contigo en mi futón, la forma en la que has estado acosándome por toda la aldea ¿qué pasa contigo?

Las orejas de InuYasha se doblaron.

— Mira, lo siento por lo de ésta mañana, habías estado enferma y solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Kagome se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó a la defensiva.

— ¡Te disculpaste!

— Keh.

— ¡Tú nunca te disculpas!

InuYasha acercó su cara a la de ella, haciendo que Kagome retrocediera lo más que podía, haciendo que su espalda chocara con el árbol.

— ¿Qué? — demandó.

— Hueles normal, pero definitivamente no estas actuando normal.

— ¡Actuó como lo hago siempre!

Cualquier protesta posterior fue callada al momento en el que InuYasha puso su frente sobre la de ella.

— Nope. No tienes fiebre.

Kagome no pudo contener el escalofrío que la recorrió con ése simple toque. Siempre pensó que él no era el tipo de persona que le gustará el contacto físico. De hecho, era increíblemente raro que él iniciara ése tipo de contacto. Pero aquí estaba, invadiendo su espacio personal como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

— ¿Qué te está pasando?

InuYasha soltó un chasquido dándole suficiente espacio para respirar, y soltó una nueva bomba.

— ¿Es esa la manera de hablarle a tu prometido?

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera, no! ¡Alto ahí! — casi lloró Kagome, su corazón se detuvo de golpe y olvidó cómo respirar. — ¡No puedes decir cosas como ésas así como así!

InuYasha parpadeó

— ¿Huh?

— Nunca me lo has pedido. No decidas ésas cosas por tu cuenta. — dijo muy sonrojada.

— ¿Nunca te pedí qué?

Kagome inhaló profundo.

— Casarme contigo…

Para más shock de Kagome, InuYasha soltó una carcajada. Su alegría era nueva y cálida, y Kagome se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto así. Era realmente impresionante lo joven y relajado que se podía ver cuándo se reía.

— Buena ésa Kagome, casi me la creo. — La risa murió lentamente mientras se daba cuenta que ella lo veía en shock.

— Hablo en serio, InuYasha. Tú nunca me los has pedido.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, lucía dolido.

— Entonces ¿todas esas conversaciones sobre pasar nuestra vida juntos significaron nada para ti?

Kagome no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Nosotros nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de conversación.

— ¡Si las hemos tenido!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No mientras sigas persiguiendo a Kikyou todo el tiempo!

— ¿Persiguiendo a quién? — Preguntó InuYasha, visiblemente confundido.

— ¡Kikyou! Ya sabes, tu ex novia, asesinada por Naraku, de la cual solo soy su reencarnación, tan mala como para no poder ni siquiera llegarle a los talones. Ya sabes, Kikyou.

— Kagome, — dijo gentilmente, como si le estuviera hablando a una pequeña niña — no tengo idea de quién es ésa tal Kikyou, pero si te ha lastimado, solo dímelo, y yo la lastimaré a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holis, crayolis! Jajaja ok, no.<strong>

**Bueno, he dicho que intentaré subir los capítulos más seguido, así que heme aquí n_n **

**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar Review: _Alice Taisho Gremory, ScarletSide, Leesli De Taisho._**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué pasará con InuYasha y Kagome? Tan tan tan taaaan *inserte música macabra aquí* Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber ¡Muajajaja!**

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, lo prometo ;)**

**감사합니다**


	5. Capítulo 4- Deseos y Sueños

**Seed of memory**

By Misarae

**Capítulo 4**

Deseos y Sueños.

Kagome estaba absolutamente sorprendida, ése sentimiento molesto de que algo estaba realmente mal que estuvo molestándola todo el día regreso por venganza. Abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, pero no salía nada coherente.

— Okey, recapitulemos. ¿Dónde tuvieron lugar todas ésas conversaciones acerca de nuestro futuro juntos?

InuYasha la miró como si estuviera loca, pero aun así le siguió la corriente.

— En la colina, detrás de la aldea.

— ¿Exactamente de qué hablamos? Es decir ¿cuáles eran nuestros planes?

InuYasha empezó a decir algo, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño en confusión. Ella podía apostar que su mente estaba trabajando, así que lo dejó procesar cualquier tipo de recuerdo. Finalmente, él alzó la cabeza y dijo muy seguro.

— Es un truco. Algunas de las cosas que recuerdo no tienen nada de sentido, porque te conozco y tú nunca dirías algo como eso.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Que quisieras que fuera humano.

Kagome tomó una mano de InuYasha y la apretó suavemente.

— Eso es cierto, yo nunca diría algo como eso. Te amo así como eres. — Se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta lo fácil que ésas palabras salieron de su boca.

La mirada que él le dio le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.

— Y tampoco querrías tener solo hijos humanos.

— No es cómo si no fuera a amar a cualquier niño que tengamos, pero me gustaría que al menos unos tuvieran tus orejas en vez de las mías. Alargó la mano para acariciar dicho apéndice. En vez de gruñir y apartarla de él, acercó su cabeza a ésa caricia. Kagome aprovechó el momento para apreciar cuan suaves eran, recordando que el primer momento que lo toco, había acariciado sus orejas.

— Y no hubiera estado sentado lejos de ti cuando discutiéramos eso ¿verdad?

— No lo sé. De nuevo, nosotros nunca hemos hablado de ésas cosas.

InuYasha buscó en su mochila, sacando su ropa.

— Estaré en el otro lado del árbol. Llámame cuando estés vestida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque vamos a tener esa conversación ahora, y no me atrevo a cargarte así o podrías terminar desnuda de nuevo.

La mirada que le dio antes de rodear el árbol, hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. ¿Era horrible desear que lo que sea que le haya pasado, sea permanente?

Una vez que se terminó de vestir, lo llamó. Se hayo a sí misma envuelta en sus brazos rápidamente, ésta vez en su regazo. Había visto ésta posición antes, tiempo atrás cuándo no se conocían lo suficiente. La reconoció como la manera en la que la madre de InuYasha lo sostenía. No importa que la mujer que lo sostenía en ése momento no fuera su madre.

— Okey, tal vez nunca hablamos de eso, porque de otra manera recordaría tu respuesta a ésta pregunta. — suspiró InuYasha.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De qué lado del pozo preferirías estar si se cerrara?

Kagome busco debajo de la oleada de pánico inicial para ver en lo profundo de su corazón. Definitivamente extrañaría a su madre, Sota y al abuelo si jamás regresara a la era moderna. Pero, si tuviera que elegir…

— Éste lado. — Dijo firmemente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Kagome sonrío tristemente.

— Creo que ellos ya lo sospechan. Sé que mi mamá está al tanto delo que siento por ti. Los extrañaría, claro, pero tomaría la decisión de quedarme aquí si — pausó, decidiendo poner en ése momento todas las cartas sobre la mesa — hubiera alguna posibilidad de empezar mi propia familia en la era feudal.

Kagome juraría que pudo sentir sus costillas quebrarse bajo la presión del abrazo de InuYasha. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos al sentir su afecto, como si quisiera mezclar sus esencias.

— ¿Tomaré eso como un acepto?

InuYasha rio.

— ¿No se supone que yo debería ser quien pregunte eso?

— Probablemente — dijo sonriendo — Pero hablo en serio.

— Yo también.

— ¿Incluso si quiero competir con Sango y Miroku?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, confundido.

Kagome lo pico ligeramente.

— Miroku le pidió a Sango si estaría dispuesta a tener 10, incluso 20 de sus hijos.

— ¿Diez o…? — InuYasha se veía un poco en shock.

Kagome no pudo aguantar más la risa.

— Estaba bromeando. ¿Dos estaría bien para empezar?

— Ésos son dos más de los que pensé que tendría. Tan pronto como derrotemos a Naraku, quiero que seas mía Kagome.

— Ya lo soy — contestó, recostándose en él. Era tan cálido, sus mangas cubriendo su estómago y sus piernas. Sus brazos estaban situados mansamente en su cintura, manteniéndola cerca. Tardó en darse cuenta que la estaba apretando de nuevo — ¿Ésta todo bien?

— Si. Te has vuelto más fuerte.

Kagome alzo la vista, observando fijamente las hojas del Goshimboku.

— InuYasha…

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Quién te selló en éste árbol?

— Naraku, por supuesto. Y probablemente seguiría ahí de no ser por ti Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos, deseando que el momento nunca acabara.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Los hombres del grupo se fueron a quien sabe dónde, dejando a Sango y Kagome en la aldea. Fueron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome estaba ansiosa de contar lo que descubrió con InuYasha.

— ¿Ha olvidado completamente a mi hermana? — Preguntó Kaede.

Kagome suspiró.

— ¿Ellos iban a la colina detrás de la aldea a hablar?

— En efecto, allí iban. — Respondió la anciana.

— InuYasha cree que soy yo con la que habló, y cuándo le pregunté quien lo había sellado al árbol sagrado, dijo que Naraku.

— Esto es malo. Tomé lo último que quedó de los Umeboshi e intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió para descubrir que pasó exactamente, pero mi búsqueda no dio frutos. Lo único que descubrí es que fue algún tipo de hechizo, pero la intención no fue mala.

— Nada de eso. ¡Esto es genial! — exclamó Sango entusiasmada. — De este modo, Kagome-chan es la única en el corazón de ese idiota.

— Ajá. — Kagome no estaba segura si estaba contenta con eso por completo. Algo sobre esta situación la estaba molestando, pero no sabía qué.

— ¡Oi Sango! ¿Quieres unirte a la caza de un jabalí youkai? — InuYasha preguntó desde fuera de la cabaña, antes de entrar.

— ¡Claro! Déjame ir por Hiraikotsu. — Los ojos de Sango brillaron.

— Yo también voy. — Kagome se levantó para ir a agarrar su arco y flechas.

InuYasha puso las manos en sus hombros, no dejando que se levante.

— Estás mejor ahora, pero tus reservas de poder espiritual aún no están llenas.

— Me sorprende que no nos estés diciendo que nos apuremos para encontrar el siguiente escondite de Naraku. Estuvimos tan cerca cuándo…— Kagome dejó la frase al aire, esperando que él la terminara.

— Seh, ésa princesa Abbi es fastidiosa — Respondió InuYasha — Podríamos ponernos en marcha ya, pero preferiría que descanses uno o dos días más, solo para estar seguros.

— ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con InuYasha? — dijo riéndose.

InuYasha depositó un beso en su frente, aún en la vista de Kaede. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando la vieja miko se aclaró la garganta.

— Tengo responsabilidades ahora, perra. Quiero derrotar a Naraku, pero también quiero estar seguro que no seré el único en sobrevivir.

Por primera vez desde el incidente con los umeboshi, la sombra de dolor que siempre estaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos, volvió.

— Sé que me mantendrás a salvo.

InuYasha apretó sus hombros, mientras Sango volvía ya vestida con su traje de exterminadora, con el Hiraikotsu detrás.

— ¡Vamos!

Unos instantes después, ambos se habían ido.

Kagome suspiró mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, aún no sabía qué hacer con ese nuevo InuYasha.

— Algo me dice que no estás tan feliz con esta situación como deberías de estarlo — Observó Kaede.

Kagome le dio una débil sonrisa.

— Lo intento ¡en serio! Es decir, esto es lo que siempre quise ¿no? Que InuYasha pusiera en claro su mente de una vez por todas.

— Si pero, él no lo hizo por sí solo.

Ése hecho golpeó a Kagome como diez toneladas, sabiendo por fin que era lo que tanto la molestaba sobre ese nuevo InuYasha.

— Tienes razón — dijo cuidadosamente — Eso es lo que me ha estado molestando de esta situación. Siento que, de algún modo, hice trampa.

— Sé quién dejo el umebishi.

La cabeza de Kagome giro en dirección de Kaede.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Los shinigami de mi hermana — Soltó en un suspiro, con los labios apretados.

Kagome no supo que pensar, sus emociones la sobrepasaron. Alivio. ¿Kikyou lo dejó libre? Sospecha. No podía ser tan fácil. Alegría. InuYasha es suyo. Confusión ¿Pero lo era realmente? Finalmente, ira. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a él? ¿Acaso no significaba nada para ella?

— No se me ocurre en que estaba pensando mi hermana — Fue lo que dijo para responder cualquier pregunta que Kagome tuviera pensado hacerle.

— Simplemente no la entiendo. — Dijo Kagome — Primero, quiere llevárselo al infierno. Luego, ayuda a nuestro enemigo, ¡al que realmente la mató! Después, simplemente siguió su propio camino hasta que casi muere de nuevo, continuando su camino después de que la sané a pesar de que le dije que InuYasha había estado preocupado por ella. ¿No pudo quedarse un momento y sacar a ése pobre hombre de su miseria?

— No sé en qué tipo de persona se ha convertido después de revivir, pero la Kikyou-onee-sama que conocí no comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de otras personas. Era algo que compartía con InuYasha.

Kagome la miró en desacuerdo.

— Oh, sí sentía compasión, pero carecía de empatía. Yo creo, Kagome, que está muy avergonzada de tu ayuda desinteresada en salvarla, y tal vez no es capaz de ver a InuYasha sabiendo que si los papeles hubieran sido al revés, hubiera tomado otra decisión.

— Pero todos hablan de lo cálida, amorosa y servicial que era. — Kagome estaba sorprendida.

— Ellos veían lo que querían ver, y mi hermana era una muy buena actriz. Fue criada desde pequeña como miko, viéndolo no solo como su fe, si no su deber, y ella se tomaba su deber muy enserio.

— Otra cosa que tenía en común con InuYasha.

— No fue coincidencia que se hicieran conocidos. No me gusta llamarlos amigos, comparando la relación que ellos tenían con la que él tiene con ustedes. — Kaede suspiró.

— Tal vez fueron las personas más cercanas que habían tenido.

— Cierto. — Kaede la miró — Eres más sabia de lo que aparentas.

— He aprendido mucho en los últimos meses — Se sonrojó Kagome.

Kaede le sonrió de una manera que podría parecer condescendiente, de no haber estado llena de afecto.

— Creo que las… demostraciones de afecto de InuYasha son el resultado del efecto que has tenido sobre él en todo éste tiempo en su forma más pura. Con las memorias de Kikyou-onee-sama olvidadas todo lo que sabe es lo que siente. Para él, tú eres ahora la primera persona en la que ha confiado, y nunca has traicionado esa confianza.

— Entonces ¿estoy viendo al InuYasha que pudo haber sido?

— Si, niña. Se lo dije una vez a mi hermana y ahora te lo digo a ti. Has sanado su corazón. Mientras él te tenga, no estará solo nunca más.

Kagome se sonrojó, recordando su conversación en el Goshimboku.

— Me tiene, por el tiempo que quiera.

— Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, tengo algo que creo firmemente te pertenece.

— ¿Cualquiera que sea? — Kagome preguntó, pero Kaede no respondió mientras sacaba una cajita que dejo junto al futon.

La abrió y saco algo en sus manos antes de volverla a cerrar.

— Abre tu mano.

Lo hizo. Sintió que Kaede coloco algo en su palma antes de que la mano de la anciana miko se alejara. Kagome observó la pequeña concha con una cadenita de oro minuciosamente.

— Ábrela con cuidado.

Le tomo un tiempo a Kagome encontrar la pequeña abertura donde ambas parte de la concha se unían. Dentro había un poco de tinta roja para labios, el mismo color que la túnica de rata de fuego de InuYasha.

— Le perteneció a la madre de InuYasha, es el único recuerdo que tenía de ella. Se lo dio a Kikyou-onee-sama. Lo encontré en el prado dónde Naraku la hirió de muerte.

Kagome no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

— Gracias, Kaede-baa-chan.

Kaede la dejó sola un momento.

Afortunadamente sus lágrimas se habían secado cuando InuYasha regresó. Kagome observó con admiración y horror como InuYasha metía el gigantesco cadáver en la cabaña.

— ¿Realmente crees que mi pequeña fogata podrá azar eso? — preguntó Kaede secamente.

— Keh, de ninguna manera. Solo quería mostrárselo a Kagome. ¡Imagina lo grande que sería si hubiera tenido un fragmento!

— Es…genial, InuYasha.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Saca eso de allí para que los aldeanos puedan cocinarlo! — Gritó Sango desde fuera.

— Keh.

El brillo en los ojos de InuYasha fue toda la advertencia que ella tuvo antes de que se inclinara y acariciara su mejilla, echándose hacia adelante silenciosamente y mordiendo con sus colmillos el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de enderezarse. Kagome se le quedo viendo, sin habla. InuYasha sonrió y, acomodando el cadáver, salió de la cabaña silbando.

— Esto es demasiado raro. — Fue todo lo que dijo Kagome.

— No sabía que InuYasha sabía silbar. — Fue la respuesta de Kaede.

* * *

><p><strong>He dicho que subiré más seguido, así que ¡Subiré más seguido! :DD<strong>

**;O ¿Les gusta el InuYasha que hubiera sido si solo hubiera conocido a Kagome? A mi si :3 pero parece ser que a Kagome no mucho...**

**Gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron Review n_n **

_**azucenas45, miyasa, Alice Taisho Gremory, Lady-Shine, Elena 79.**_

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia :3 **

**¡Nos leemos!**

****감사합니다****


	6. Chapter 5- Dejando ir

No podía soportarlo más.

Los poderes de Kagome ya estaban recuperados por completo, así que dos días atrás decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos y encontrar el actual escondite de Naraku. Tenían una débil pista, pero sin la esencia de las aves guiándolos, era como ir a ciegas. Derrotaron a unos cuantos youkais en el camino que los retaban por la Shikon no Tama, todos de muy bajo nivel. El único en darles problemas fue un ogro de montaña. Entre su tamaño y el grosor de su piel, fue difícil, pero una victoria al final.

Lo que la molestaba fue cuando InuYasha la inspeccionó después de convertir en pedacitos al ogro. Kagome fue atrapada por la mano del ogro por un momento, apretándola un poco, estrujándola, pero sin romperle nada. La mirada en los ojos de InuYasha al olfatearla, asegurándose de que no le mintiera sobre su condición, perforó su corazón.

Oh, él seguía siendo rudo y crudo, pero había una delicadeza y cuidado en sus acciones que era sobrecogedora.

Si eso viniera de verdadera confianza y madurez, Kagome estaba segura que hubiera chillado, pero estar completamente segura que se debía a un hechizo, un reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido, rompía una parte de ella cada vez que él hacía algo _extrañamente_ lindo.

Por eso ella estaba en el bosque en medio de la noche. Estaban muy cerca de la cascada y del último lugar dónde vieron a Kikyou. Kaede le dio la idea de encontrarla rastreando su poder. Kagome agitó su cabeza ante el cambio de papeles. Normalmente sería InuYasha quien haría esto.

Eventualmente Kagome pudo percibir algo familiar. Una brillante y plateada serpiente se paseaba por el cielo nocturno llevando una bola brillante de luz que solo podía ser un alma de otra mujer fallecida.

Kikyou debía de estar cerca.

Casi se cae cuando llego a un claro, Kikyou estaba sentada apoyada en un árbol con sus dos shikigamis a su lado. Tenía que admitir que se veía mucho mejor que cuando había resucitado. Su piel tenía un poco más de color, aunque aún lucía débil.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea con respecto a salvarme? — Inquirió Kikyou, rompiendo el silencio.

Kagome se acercó un poco, pero no demasiado, manteniendo sus ojos en las Shinidamachus volando.

— No, en realidad vine por tu conocimiento en hierbas.

Kikyou inclinó un poco la cabeza, algo que Kagome nunca había visto en la usualmente estoica miko.

— Necesito el antídoto de lo que sea que hayas puesto en esos umeboshi.

Las facciones de Kikyou se suavizaron hasta su total tranquilidad, y Kagome fue golpeada por otra similitud entre Kikyou e InuYasha. InuYasha brama y gruñe. Kikyou es inquietantemente calma.

— ¿Por qué querrías tu eso?

— Esto no está bien Kikyou, y creo que tú en el fondo lo sabes también. No le estás haciendo un favor a nadie borrando tus recuerdos de la mente de InuYasha.

Kikyou dio un pequeño bufido.

— Me hago a mí misma un favor. No necesito un cachorro inservible corriendo detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

— ¡InuYasha y tu realmente se parecen!

Los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron un poco.

— Alguien se acerca a ustedes e inmediatamente van a la defensiva diciendo cosas hirientes que realmente no sienten. — Kagome continuó — He pasado gran parte de un año con él. El InuYasha que es desde que comió esos umeboshi no es el que yo conozco y amo.

— ¿No es más fácil amarlo de éste modo? Sin dudas, sin la sombra de mí existencia sobre él. Es libre de ser el hombre que hubiera sido de haberte conocido primero.

Los puños de Kagome se cerraron.

— No lo negaré, es más fácil. — Dijo antes de enfrentar la relajada mirada de Kikyou con una fiera de su parte — Pero amo a InuYasha por quien es, con cicatrices, defectos y todo. Es fácil amar la perfección, pero si hay algo que he aprendido, es que el amor verdadero no es fácil.

La máscara de Kikyou calló, revelando su sorpresa.

Los labios de Kagome se fruncieron hasta ser una fina línea.

— Tú e InuYasha nunca tuvieron el tiempo de aprender eso antes de que Naraku los pusiera en contra. Yo tengo el beneficio del tiempo y de viajar en su compañía. Rara vez ha habido un día en el que él no esté a mi lado. Me vuelve loca la mayoría del tiempo, pero es parte del paquete. Ambos somos tercos y con mal temperamento pero está bien. Sí, me molesto y me pongo triste cuando él corre a verte, pero lo entiendo. ¿Quién no, conociendo lo mucho que sufre? ¿Lo culpable que se siente al no haber podido protegerte? Puede no gustarme, pero lo entiendo.

— Así que me salvaste por el bien de InuYasha. — las facciones de Kikyou volvían a suavizarse.

— Te dije la verdad en ése entonces y lo sabes — Kagome contestó — ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Te creo, y eso es lo que me confunde. Nadie hace algo por nada.

Kagome respiró hondo.

— Creo que todo aquel con aunque sea un poco de bondad merece vivir. Humanos, youkais, hanyous. ¿Pienso que está bien que tomes las almas de mujeres fallecidas? No ¿Me gusta que InuYasha esté en un conflicto constante porque tú sigues rondando? No. ¿Creo que sin importar eso, mereces una oportunidad de hacer con tu vida lo que siempre quisiste?— hizo una pausa para dar énfasis — Sí. Solo porque no te di mi alma no significa que quiero que mueras. El alma que tengo es y siempre ha sido mía. No te envidio. Ya no.

— Una vez lo hiciste.

— Aún soy humana, lo sabes. No soy santa. — Kagome se rio de su propia broma, sabiendo que había dejado claro su punto.

Kikyou asintió, la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— No, no lo eres.

Ambas dejaron que unos segundos de silencio pasaran antes de continuar su conversación.

— Así que, ¿me dirás cuál es el antídoto?

— Haré algo mejor. — Buscó dentro de su haori, sacando un frasco. — Pon esto en lo siguiente que InuYasha coma o beba y eso revertirá los efectos.

— ¿Lo tuviste todo éste tiempo?

— Creo que, a pesar de todo, muy dentro de mí, sabía que no ibas a aceptar el regalo que te hice.

Kagome bufó.

— InuYasha es una persona, no una cosa. ¡Solo él puede tomar las decisiones de su vida!

— Otra vez, tienes razón. Si después de esto, no se queda contigo al final, es un tonto.

Kagome detuvo todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué hay sobre llevártelo al infierno?

El tono de Kikyou se llenó de algo que solo podía ser arrepentimiento.

— Estaba molesta y herida. Incluso cuando descubrí que fue Naraku quién me mató, quería hacer pagar a InuYasha. Era un blando más fácil y familiar, verás yo… lamento todo lo que hice.

— Deberías disculparte con él, no conmigo. — Dijo tomando el frasco

— Lo sé — Dijo con un asentimiento — Tal vez, algún día, tenga la oportunidad.

— Eres una buena persona Kikyou, espero que sepas eso.

Los labios de Kikyou se curvaron en una media sonrisa, poniendo una mano en su corazón.

— Tu influencia, supongo.

— Siempre has sido así. Tú viniste antes que yo, después de todo.

— ¡KAGOME!

Kagome dio un paso atrás, escondiendo el frasco en su falda mientras InuYasha aterrizaba delante de ella, mostrándole sus colmillos a Kikyou. Kagome tomó un respiro, tratando de no de jar salir el "osuwari" de su boca y colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Ella no me hará daño, InuYasha. Yo la estaba buscando.

InuYasha ladeo un poco la cabeza para comprobar la verdad de sus palabras.

— Apesta a cadáver. ¿Cómo sabes que no te está engañando?

Kagome miró a Kikyou, la cual asintió.

— Ella es la persona a la que llaman Santo Hijiri.

— ¿Tú eres quién ha estado protegiendo a la gente de la princesa Abbi?

— Sí, he sido yo.

— ¿Y para que viniste a verla? — Preguntó InuYasha volteando hacia atrás para ver a Kagome.

— Necesitaba algunos consejos de alguien con más experiencia en usas poderes espirituales.

InuYasha bufó.

— Lo haces bien por tu cuenta. — Dijo un poco rudo, antes de que su expresión cambiara a una más suave — ¿Obtuviste tus respuestas?

— Sí. — Kagome rodeo a InuYasha para ver a Kikyou. — Gracias por todo.

— Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— Vamonos entonces, Kagome. Y ésta vez, tu irás en mi espalda. ¿Tienes idea de CUÁNTOS youkais hambrientos hay por aquí?

La pareja discutió hasta perderse de vista, y Kikyou se desplomó contra el árbol.

— ¿Kikyou-sama?

Kikyou miro a sus dos shikigami.

— Necesito descansar.

Asuka y Kochou asintieron, sentándose alado de ella.

— _Si solo se me hubiera permitido eso en vida…— _Pensó.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Lamento la mega demora, pero el 23 de éste mes presento un examen del que depende toda mi carrera TT-TT así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para entrar :c<p>

Espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡ya casi acaba todo!

Seeya!


	7. Chapter 6- El corazón siempre sabe

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen (U)...

Aún...

* * *

><p><strong>Seed of memory<strong>

By Misarae

**Capítulo 6**

El corazón siempre sabe.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

— ¿No has oído la expresión "Olla vigilada nunca hierve"?

InuYasha le dio una mirada burlona.

— Nop.

Kagome lo miró de reojo.

— Significa que si te quedas sentado viendo algo, nunca pasará. En éste caso es bastante literal.

— Entonces, estás diciendo que como yo estoy aquí sentado viéndola, ¿no hervirá?

— Hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes apresurar. — Dijo Kagome con una mirada afilada.

— ¡Keh! — Fue todo lo que dijo, volteando la cara.

Kagome roló los ojos y fue por los dos vasos de ramen que estaban en su mochila, sacando una tercera y dejándola a un lado por si acaso. Normalmente no lo consiente tanto, tratando de hacer durar las raciones de comida de su tiempo todo como se pueda, pero lo merecía.

En la última aldea que estuvieron había unas aves chupadoras de sangre que estuvieron acosando a los aldeanos, pero no había señales de la princesa Abi o de Naraku. Después de despachar a las aves, los aldeanos estuvieron más que dispuestos a aceptar a Sango, Miroku y Kagome. Estaban un poco dudosos con respecto a Kirara y Shippou, pero se ganaron el beneficio de la duda dado que son pequeños, tiernos y hay un monje, una exterminadora y una miko para mantenerlos a raya. Donde su gratitud acabó fue con InuYasha. Dejaron en claro que mientras el resto del grupo era bienvenido, él no lo era.

Kagome no se perdió la fugaz chispa de dolor que pasó por sus ojos antes de que empezará a caminar fuera de la villa, diciendo en voz alta que la aldea apestaba de todos modos. Cuando trató de seguirlo, empezaron una pelea en las puertas de la aldea.

Tenía la esperanza que usando el collar pudiera ahuyentar los miedos de los aldeanos, además estaba empezando a molestarse por la insistencia de InuYasha de que se quedara en la villa, pero no sirvió de nada. De todos modos, una vez que InuYasha pudo moverse de nuevo, aceptó el hecho de que si no la llevaba con él, ella lo buscaría, tal vez se perdería y sería comida por un youkai furioso.

— ¡Hey, tenías razón! — Exclamó InuYasha maravillándose de que el agua en la olla de Kagome ahora burbujeaba.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, abriendo los primeros dos vasos de ramen antes de quitar el recipiente del fuego y añadir el agua a los fideos. Luego vino la familiar espera de 3 minutos antes de que los agarre de nuevo para añadir un poco del paquete de saborizante al suyo, y luego lo que queda del suyo y todo el de InuYasha al de él.

— ¿Feliz? — Preguntó, extendiéndole su vaso.

— Supongo. — Fue lo que respondió viendo a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo antes de aceptar el vaso. — Si hay algo que he aprendido, quedarte donde no eres bienvenido no es saludable.

Kagome intento no ver a InuYasha mientras devoraba su comida. El frasco con el antídoto presionando contra su cadera. No podía decir que no le gustaba éste InuYasha, más sabio, hacía que sus discusiones fueran más fáciles. Pero aun así, no era real. Ella siempre ha querido evitarle el dolor, pero las heridas son más viejas que su existencia. Nadie tiene el derecho de simplemente hacer como si no existieran, excepto el dueño de las mismas.

Kagome apenas iba a empezar a comer, cuando InuYasha lanzó su empaque al fuego.

— ¿Más? — Ofreció mientras alcanzaba el paquete olvidado. Casi se ahoga en el entendimiento y gratitud que mostraban sus ahora _oh-tan-expresivos_ ojos dorados.

— Claro. — dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Kagome usó la poca agua que quedó para preparar los fideos, le agregó el saborizante una vez que estuvieron listos y deslizo el frasco fuera de su falda. Puso todo el contenido en el vaso de ramen y lo mezcló muy bien antes de regresar junto a él.

— Gracias. — Fue todo lo que dijo mientras devoraba su segundo tazón de ramen con tanto gusto como el primero.

Kagome siguió con su propio tazón tratando de mantener su respiración y el latido de su corazón normales. No tenía ni idea de que pasó la primera vez, ella aún estaba inconsciente cuando InuYasha comió los umeboshi. Así que cuando de repente InuYasha se quedó tieso, para después desplomarse a su lado, Kagome se alarmó, dejando que la tierra tuviera el resto de su cena. Corrió hacia él cuando los espasmos comenzaron, rápidamente apagó el fuego tratando de mover todo de su camino sin ser golpeada por alguna extremidad. Unos minutos después, los espasmos pararon, con el sudor bajándole por la frente.

Kagome sentía a su corazón querer salirse de su pecho. ¿Acaso Kikyou la había engañado?

La respiración de InuYasha era pesada pero estable, Kagome se arrodilló a su lado, tocando su frente, sus mejillas. Mientras lo hacía, sentía ondas de poder pulsar contra sus manos antes de convertirse en nada. Busco el pulso en su garganta, notando que su corazón latía muy rápido, pero no de forma peligrosa.

Kagome lucho contra las lágrimas que nublaban su visión._ Por favor que esté bien, por favor que esté bien…_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero eventualmente los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron, solo para ser cerrados de nuevo con una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Me golpee la cabeza? ¿Fue un youkai ogro o tú?

Ella no pudo evitar reírse, más que por la broma, por el alivio que sentía.

Él se sentó despacio, cuidadosamente, frotando su frente una vez que se sentó.

— En serio, ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Estábamos aquí, cenando. Espera… he estado actuando muy raro.

Kagome pudo verlo forzar su mente, por lo que se quedó sentada detrás de él. Todas las emociones que cruzaron su cara hicieron que su corazón se hundiera más y más. Sabía que tomó la decisión correcta. Fue honesta cuando le dijo a Kikyou que amaba a InuYasha, con cicatrices y todo. Aun así, ver la sombra del dolor caer de nuevo sobre él, duele.

Cuándo finalmente se volteó hacia ella, la agonía en sus ojos casi la quiebra.

— Ella hizo que la olvidara. — Dijo tan bajo, casi como un susurro antes de que su comportamiento se transformara. Apretó los dientes y gruñó mientras golpeaba el suelo con suficiente fuerza para provocar un leve temblor que incluso Kagome sintió. — Debí saber que no era una coincidencia que esos umeboshi estuvieran en la cabaña de Kaede. Kaede los odia, pero Kikyou es a la única a la que le he dicho que amo esas estúpidas cosas.

— Por favor, no me odies por hacerte recordar, es solo que no se sintió _bien _tener toda una parte de ti borrada — Suplicó Kagome.

InuYasha alzó la cabeza lento, pero firmemente.

— Nunca podría odiarte, especialmente por algo tan tonto como esto. Si hay alguien con quien estoy molesto, es con Kikyou.

Levantó su mano lentamente, enrollando sus dedos, observando sus sucios y ensangrentados nudillos. El dolor que sintió por el golpe remplazó rápidamente la ira, pero ahora ése dolor se transformó de físico a mental con un poco de confusión.

— ¿Por qué ella haría eso?

Kagome se tomó su tiempo, pensando muy bien antes de responder.

— Realmente creo que estaba tratando de enmendarse. También creo que no sabe cuánto te sigue importando.

— Kagome…

— Tal vez sea tonta, pero no soy ciega. — Respiró profundo y miró a InuYasha. — Dije que me quedaría a tu lado, y lo haré. Conozco tus sentimientos, pero también conozco los míos.

— ¿De verdad crees que conoces mis sentimientos?

De repente, él estaba ahí, frente a ella. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su nariz y mejillas.

— Has estado preocupado por Kikyou desde que pensaste que había una posibilidad que siguiera viva. Quieres vengarte de Naraku por lo que les hizo a Kikyou y a ti. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

— ¡Pero qué…! Maldición, Kagome. Yo… — InuYasha gruñó. — Sé que te tomé por sentado ¿ok? Matar a Naraku no es solo por mí y Kikyou. Quiero vengarme por todo lo que les ha hecho a TODOS mis amigos. ¡Eso te incluye a ti!

Kagome sintió su corazón empezara romperse.

— ¡Oh por…! ¡Eso tampoco es lo que quería decir!— InuYasha estaba prácticamente temblando por las emociones reprimidas mientras la sujetaba, tratando de controlarse y no clavarle sus garras en los hombros. — Tú me quieres, tal y como soy.

Kagome no pudo negar la verdad en sus palabras.

— Podré preocuparme por Kikyou, pero a la que quiero es a ti.

Él no pudo haber dicho… ¿O sí?

Un tono rosa empezó a aparecer en las mejillas de InuYasha.

— A pesar que no tenía todas mis memorias en ese momento, aun quiero todas las cosas que dije debajo del Goshimboku. Quiero que Kikyou encuentre la paz, así como quiero que desaparezca la Kazaana de Miroku, y que el hermano de Sango sobreviva sin el fragmento. Pero la idea de perderte en el trayecto me mata. Estoy molesto con Kikyou por tratar de borrarse de mi memoria, pero alguna vez_ tú_ te atrevieras a darme esa cosa…

Kagome puso uno de sus dedos contra los labios de InuYasha.

— Nunca lo haría.

— Lo sé. — dijo firmemente después de tomarla por la cintura y poner su mano en su pecho. — ¿Realmente querías decir todo lo que dijiste? ¿O solo me seguiste la corriente porque sabías que no tenía todos mis recuerdos?

Kagome se sonrojó

— Lo dije en serio.

Sus ojos brillaron y Kagome tuvo un sentimiento de deja vu.

Al parecer, InuYasha también lo sintió.

— ¿Me empujaras también ésta vez? — bromeó.

— No. — Respondió con los ojos cerrados con anticipación.

La dejó esperando por un momento antes de, tentativamente, tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Fue ligero, suave, y un poco raro, lo nuevo del acto como la intención hizo acelerar sus pulsos. No hubo desesperación ésta vez, no coerción. Solo una promesa silenciosa que ése beso no sería el último.

— ¿Sigues confiando en mi lo suficiente como para acampar acá fuera en la noche, perra? — Preguntó cuándo se separaron.

— Tal vez debería regresar a la aldea. Muchos youkais hambrientos por aquí… ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! — Aclaró cuando InuYasha la atacó.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

— ¿Hay algo que tú y Kagome-sama quieran contarnos?

— ¿De qué hablas bounzo? — InuYasha gruñó.

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y soleado, el grupo se reunió de nuevo en el camino para seguir buscando noticias de la princesa Abi, Naraku o ambos.

— Oh, es solo que escuchamos los gritos de Kagome anoche desde el bosque. Hicimos lo que pudimos para evitar que los aldeanos fueran a rescatarla.

InuYasha se sonrojó, lo que hizo aun peor la mirada pervertida de Miroku.

— El idiota me hizo cosquillas, si quiere saber, Miroku-sama.

— Ah, y ¿dónde podrán estar esos puntos de cosqui…¡ow! — Miroku se sobó el nuevo chichón de su cabeza. — ¿Qué? Si Kagome-sama es vulnerable en ciertos lugares…

— Protegeremos su cuerpo entero — Respondió Sango, golpeándolo de nuevo.

— Si querida. — Susurró bajito.

Ahora fue el turno de Sango de sonrojarse.

Shippou subió al hombro de Kagome.

— Es un lindo día ¿no?

Kagome miró a InuYasha, quien pretendía ignorarlos pero una de sus orejitas estaba volteada en su dirección.

— Si shippou, definitivamente es un hermoso día.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Y ¡Cha cha! Al fin el final :DD<p>

Perdonen la demora, pero en mi Universidad hubo huelga, y se pospuso mi examen, pero entre que me decían si se posponía o lo harían en una sede alterna me trajeron del tingo al tango yendo a preguntar a todas las oficinas, ya tenía traducido la mitad del capítulo cuando pasó todo eso, y ¡bleh! Al final presento en Abril... ¡Abril! Ahora nos ponen más cosas para recuperar el tiempo que perdimos por la huelga TT-TT

Así que siendo las 00:00 decidí terminar de una vez la historia, por que siendo sincera, entre tantas cosas a veces se me olvidaba que aun no la terminaba...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y gracias a las personitas que dejaron Review~

ScarletSide, AileeMadness, Jazmin L , miko kaoru-sama, vivi ynnel.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3

Seeya~


End file.
